No One Knows How To Love Me Quite Like You Do
by Chibi Michi
Summary: A little songfic of Usagi and Ranma. And it's dedicated to Aaliyah. (Complete)


No One Knows How To Love Me Quite Like You Do

No One Knows How To Love Me Quite Like You Do

By [Chibi Michi][1]  
  
  


Saotome Usagi sighed.She glanced at the work on her desk.She didn't feel like working today.She glanced at the clock.She had ten minutes before she was gone for the day.She pulled herself away from her boredom, and finished her paperwork, her thoughts drifting to her husband.

They had first met by chance, and ended up fated together.Her and Ranma seemed to be two halves to a puzzle, and when they were put together, they were complete.They shared similar problems, and had similar thoughts on their problems.They were two of a kind.

"Usagi-san, it's quitting time," called another worker.

Usagi stood and smiled."K, she you Monday Riku-san"

"Ja Usagi-san"

Usagi walked out of her office building, she found Ranma waiting for her, a bouquet of roses in his hand.Usagi smiled and ran over and hugged him."I thought husband's were suppose to forget their anniversary?"

"Well unlike other husband's, I actually marked it on my calendar" smirked Ranma (Miracle in the making.Husband's need to follow Ranma's example right here)

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" questioned Usagi

"You'll see," answered Ranma

  
_When it comes down to the things I like  
Boy, you know just how to satisfy me_

"Sugoi…" whispered Usagi.In the middle of their dining room, was a table set for two, Candlelit and everything.

"I knew you'd like it," whispered Ranma to Usagi.Ranma guided Usagi to her seat.He pulled out her seat, and once she sat down, he pushed it up.He then went to his own seat and sat down.Both of them placed their napkins in their laps.Usagi smiled.Ranma always knew what she liked, and a way to keep her up in spirits.

***

She sat on the park bench at night.Not really caring that the rain was starting to come down. 

_"Usagi…?"_

_ _

_Usagi recognized that voice.She tried to wipe away her tears quickly."Ranma…"_

_ _

_Ranma sat down next to her."You're crying…daijobu ka?"_

_ _

_Usagi shook her head silently._

_ _

_"What happened?"_

_ _

_Usagi sniffed."They…they said they didn't want me as their leader anymore…" she manage to choke out._

_ _

_Ranma encircled his arms around her."Don't worry.It'll be alright" he assured_

_ _

_"No it won't!They don't want me anymore.They said I'm useless.They said that I'm not needed," exclaimed Usagi._

_ _

_Ranma pulled Usagi away, and looked into her eyes."Their wrong.You are kind, gentle and beautiful.You accept others for who they are, and you have a big heart.That makes you who you are"_

_ _

_"You…you think I'm beautiful Ranma?" she questioned._

_ _

_Ranma smiled at her."Hai, I do.Now, wipe your tears, and we'll go play some video games.I'll even buy you a sundae"_

_ _

_Usagi smiled."Honto?Arigatou!" she hugged him.Ranma returned the hug._

_ _

***

  
_You pick me up when I'm down, you put my feet on solid ground  
And you make me your first priority_  
  


Once they had finished their dinner, they took their dessert outside, and watch the stars.

"Ranma, this is so nice.Arigatou" spoke Usagi.

"There's more to come" he replied.He reached in his back pocket and brought out a rectangular box."Happy Anniversary," he handed the box to her.

Usagi opened the box.Inside was the bracelet given to her from Ranma two weeks after their marriage.She was slightly puzzled.

"Look." instructed Ranma as he turned the bracelet over for her.There, was an engraving.I'll love you Forever.

"Oh Ranma!" exclaimed Usagi as she hug him.  
  


***

Usagi stared out the window.Rain.

She wondered how her friends were doing since she left them.Are they well?Did they ever find themselves boyfriends?She giggled at that thought.That seemed as if all they ever talked about.Boyfriends, and when they'd get married.

God she missed them.

"You must miss them," spoke Ranma

"Yea, I do," replied Usagi

"I have something that you may like," replied Ranma

Curiosity got the best of Usagi."What is it?"

"Close your eyes" instructed Ranma.

Usagi did as she was told.Then she felt something go around her wrist.

"You can open them now"

Usagi opened her eyes, and looked at her wrist.On it was a bracelet, with a small diamond in the center.

She immediately encircled her arms around Ranma and kissed him.

The rain then stopped, and the sun began to come through the dark clouds.

***  
  
When there are clouds on a rainy day  
You know how to bring sunshine to my life

  
  


The clock then read midnight.Usagi put her book down, and turned out the light.She snuggled into her bed.She smiled as she saw her husband already snoring away.He was so kawaii when he was asleep.Before she went to sleep, she kissed Ranma on the forehead._Aishiteru Ranma._

_And I've never felt this way before  
You make me feel like I'm your goddess_

_ _

***

The song in this fic is No One Knows How To Love Me Quite Like You Do by Aaliyah.For people who do not know, Aaliyah unfortunately died.Saturday I think it was.I'm not sure what the time was.But, she died in an airplane crash.The reason, too much luggage and equipment were on it.From what I'm told, they didn't even make it over the water.

The pilot had argued about the luggage the plane can hold, and said it could hold it.Well, look where they are.Anyways, I forgot the names of the other people who died on the plane crash.I know they were associated with her label.They had just finished filming Aaliyah's latest music video in the Bahamas.

This songfic is dedicated to her.She was my fav artist, and I hope she rests in peace.

   [1]: mailto:michi_chibi@hotmail.com?subject=No%20One%20Knows%20How%20To%20Love%20Me%20Quite%20Like%20You%20Do



End file.
